omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
SCP-3812
|-|SCP-3812= |-|Sam Howell= Summary SCP-3812 is a powerful, reality altering entity, previously known as Sam Howell; a non-anomalous African-American human being who was believed to have died in 1996, and was reported to have raised out of its grave and disappeared shortly after its death. SCP-3812 demonstrates vast, reality altering abilities, although they are coupled with severe mental problems; one of which includes an extremely advanced Eigenmann-Veitor schizophrenia complex. It is unknown how SCP-3812 acquired its current abilities, but a message received by Foundation Overwatch Command on a secure server implies that it was created by an entity native to a higher "narrative", who created the lower narrative SCP-3812 inhabited, and attempted to make it "supersede" everything that supersedes it, causing SCP-3812 to enter into a state of constant ascension throughout the countless layers of reality. Its mental problems seem to originate from "overexposure to narrative", as a being with human intelligence is unable to perceive higher levels of reality without mental modification to allow for such a feat. Powers and Stats Tiering: 1-B, possibly''' High 1-B ' '''Verse: '''SCP Foundation '''Name: '''SCP-3812,Sam Howell '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classifcation: '''Keter Class Anomalous Entity '''Special Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Implied to have erased an entire concept - which existed as far as the 1980s - from reality and the collective consciousness of all sentient beings), Teleportation, Space-Time Manipulation (Constantly creates spatial and temporal anomalies, which can be accompanied by sudden outbursts capable shifting or heavily damaging local space-time), Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Can erase things to the point that all memory of them is lost, and only vague, fractured remembrances remain in human minds), Explosion Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Creation, Shapeshifting, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Acausality, Plot Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Resistance to Power Nullification (SCP-3812 was completely unnafected by an anti-metaphysical field generated by an unknown SCP whose remnants alone gave origin to SCP-239), Gravity Manipulation (Was unfazed after walking through a naked singularity), Void Manipulation and Plot Manipulation (Was completely unable to be undone by an entity known as "Ben", who wrote down and established the laws of SCP-3812's narrative, and he SCP-3812 effortlessly resisted all of its attempts of assassination) Destructive Ability: Hyperverse Level, possibly High Hyperverse Level (SCP-3812 is on a constant ascension among a countless number of higher spatial-temporal narratives that are stacked atop one another and with each higher one viewing the lower ones as merely fiction and spatially flat. The chain expands for countable infinity and has no true beginning or end) Speed: Immeasurable (Endlessly transcends countless narratives, which are treated as entire spatio-temporal dimensions, which each lower one being viewed as both fiction and spatially flat by higher narratives) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Hyperversal, possibly ' High Hyperversal' Durability: Hyperverse Level, possibly High Hyperverse Level (Endlessly transcends countless narratives, which are treated as entire spatio-temporal dimensions, which each lower one being viewed as both fiction and spatially flat by higher narratives) Stamina: Infinite Range: Hyperversal, possibly High Hyperversal Intelligence: Unknown. SCP-3812 displays signs of inability to properly perceive their surroundings, discern the difference between the real and imagined, and differentiate between living and dead beings Weaknesses: Suffers from various severe mental problems, possibly due to "overexposure to narrative", and seems to possess a split personality. Additionally, it is unable to accurately perceive the world, and is forced to alter reality to diminish the discrepancy between how it perceives something, and the way that something is in actuality. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Reality Warpers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Teleportation Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Weather Users Category:Void Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telepaths Category:Acausal Beings Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Law Manipulators Category:Physics Benders Category:Gravity Users Category:SCP Foundation Category:Gods Category:Metafictional Characters Category:Tier 1